faith of love
by sexyrabbit
Summary: misty stuck between, the love of her life or the man she being arrange marrage. i suck at summarys okay so just read the story hope u like i -Y


Picture of love  
  
Legend of the princess power, it for told that a princess who was born with a magic power that was so big within side her. Everyone in the galaxy wants to own her but she must love one person so deeply. So the energy of the power she can release and can be used for peace or evil in the world.  
  
From the Far East kingdom, a queen gave birth to young powerful princess name Misty; she has great power within her self and everyone in the galaxy want to own her. She was resourceful, middle height, long black wave hair and Great taste in fashion. Misty loves sport, as in tennis; horse ride, tea party and her favor paint art. She had companion named Ash they met because he was the chef's son, he was bright but strange and one thing for sure he was in love with Misty in age of 10, he was tall, lean, open minded, honesty. Both Misty and Ash love to get them dirty outside from fighting. As they became older, they still got filthy from fighting outside but her father believes before her next 16th birthday, she was ready got marriage. Over the year Misty had deeply falling in love with Ash but the father disliked Ash marring Misty so the father prepare suitable husband. The father had chose young prince form the Far West kingdom, his named was Ash, he was muscular, strong, romantic, charming, and most of all he was fine warrior with short dark brown hair and tall but that can't compare that he was pure evil. Ash wanted to ruler the world and in slave the people to what ever he wants. One day the father said,  
"Let talk a walk in the garden, daughter. As the father guide her body toward the opening of the garden and sat down on stone bench. The father begins to talk about marriage and since she was turning 16th soon. She should know about the arrange marriage that was prepare for her since she was little. She was stung about the arrange marriage. So she said,  
"Father" it can't be true I love Jason". When she looked at her father tear came to her eyes. He couldn't stand his daughters crying in front of him so he turn his back on his daughter and said  
"The marriage will be in two week from now". He walked away quietly as she fell toward the ground and started crying out loud. There was no hope of love for Ash and Misty, because Misty was arranging marriage with Ash. As there last days before the wedding Ash prepares a gifted for Misty it wasn't gold or anything expensive but made from the heart. Ash led her toward the middle of the garden and sat her down and said,  
"Close your eyes". While her eyes was closed Ash places a plain silver necklaces around her neck and when he was finished he said,  
"Open your eyes and look". She was stung that he had made this plain but special silver necklace. She opens her arms and wraps it around Jason's body and said,  
"Thank you so much, I love it and I will away cherish the necklaces". She hug him one more time and Ash said,  
"The necklaces is reminder of the friendship we share together". He looked one more time deep in her eyes that's door way into her heart and stood up and walked away form Misty forever. While Misty said good bye to Jason, Ash was planning an attack after the wedding days was over by surrounding the guess and make them his slaves and he'll take over the two kingdom.  
  
The day of the marriage   
  
irene hi there you are married to Andrew and is has his child  
  
When the day had come of the arrange marriage between Misty and Ash. There was a crowed of royal people waiting to see the princess Misty and princes Ash married so the two kingdom can unit. Everything was set, the bride and the groom and the two farther holding a glass of wine waiting. Until they both say, "I do" in the wedding, Then they drink the wine. When the wedding begin and the music softly played in the background and the light dim low, the bride alone walks down the ails that was sarong with white flower around the ceilings and near the seats and candles places around the chamber. The Bride was wearing a crown veil and dress was white and it was low cut on the shoulder and has flips of the clothes around the chest and shoulders and tightly wraps around the wasted line. A sash cover the groom wears a red suits with yellow linings that also had and black shoes red pants. As the bride was walking down the ales, Misty was still up set with her father but she couldn't perform activity to quiet the wedding. When she finally reaches the pope and soon to be husband, she was nerve and still hart broken about abandon Ash alone. An hour passed and the pope finally gotten up to the "I dos", the pope as the question to Ash and he said  
"Yes I do". He was holding Misty hand tightly as if he wasn't going let her go as he was saying the "I do". When pope finish saying the question to Ash he looked at Misty and said  
"Do you take Ash Wong to be foully husband to love and cherish for sickness and heath until dead do u part". Misty paused and looked around the room. Ash sat in the garden looking at the time, think that the wedding would be over by now and he decides to go look for her in the wedding chamber. He ran throughout the hallways and searching every room because he does remember where the wedding was. But when he found the room and push open the doors to the chamber he had notice he cam at the in time and his true emotion came spilling out and Ash said,  
"Stop I will not let Misty my true love be married to person she does not love". He took her hand way form Ash and makes Misty faces her and he said  
"I love you Misty and I would do anything to keep you with me for ever". He started moving close to Misty lip and that they both kissed as they were kissing the love for each other was so strong that it burst in white energy. The power release and Misty was floating in the air until the power failed because it was to much for her and she floated down to the ground. The person was shocking they though the power was lost forever but the princess was one chosen for the magic powerful. The prince was a trance, meaning a sleep not dead and while the whole people was looking at Princess Misty. Prince's Ash runs out of the chamber and called for his guards and changes the plain to steal the princess Misty and used the magic power to even take over the world. So the guard storms in and said,  
"Step away from the princess Misty". They had do what they're told because the guard had guns pointed at the people heads and the king and queen. The king was shocked that the son that was marrying the his daughter was smug bag so the king said,  
"What the meaning of this Ash, tell your guards to let us go". The king said angrily and if he wanted to harshly whips him straight but he could and because he had his hand tied. Princes Ash picked up Misty body and carry her way form the people and back to his country but Ash has struggles free and said,  
"Let go of Misty right now you smug back or else I shall kill you". He said as he pulled out a sword and waited for his response but Ash just looks at him and laughs. After the finish laugh He started walking again and then Ash charge toward Ash and screams  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" As he was charging toward him but Ash turn around and blocked the sword fighting. They fight for hours until Ash used the deadly red dragon eyes, a dragon appears with invisible body and except for the red glowing eyes. Then the dragon circle through the air toward the other person body and it cut though the middle of Ash flesh and he dies finally. As Misty wakes up and saw the dead body on the floor and the blood pouring our more every hour. She lays her head on Ash shoulder and presses against his body form the sight of the dead person. As the father orders the guard to deposed of the body as the queens hugs the daughter and comfort form the tragedy end and had her over to Jason's. Ash looked deep in to Misty eyes and they kiss under the sunset.  
  
The end 


End file.
